


*muffled shooting stars plays in the distance*

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Nonchalant Murder Of Innocents, Post-Break Up, water parks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: Simon Fairchild is an excellent cheerer upper.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas Mentioned, Simon Fairchild & Peter Lukas
Comments: 28
Kudos: 200
Collections: Rusty Quill Secret Santa 2019





	*muffled shooting stars plays in the distance*

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rozzlynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozzlynn/gifts).



> bro.... if you divorce bro.... ill be there bro... to show you the world bro...

“You're moping again.” 

“I'm not.” Peter says, in a way that is highly suggest of moping. Maybe whining instead, but Simon's never been one for semantics. Whatever it is it's high pitched and drawn out and exceptionally love lorn, so. Moping. “I'm a normal adult. Who gets sad when his husband divorces him.” 

“Ha.” Simon leans on the railing and watches yet another man climb up the long stairs to get onto the water slide. “But you've been through this before, how many times?” 

“Seven.” 

“Seven!” Peter's cap is over his eyes again, a habit Simon has no idea when he picked up, either sailing or from another mutual acquaintance. If asked, he does it to cover his eyes, in reality he does it to make sure no one can see him cry. “Come on, chin up.” He nudges his ribs. “Really, Peter, chin up.” 

Peter sniffles and looks up just as a the man finally reaches the top of the slide. They watch as he laughs at something the attendant says and sits down, and then in an instant the water rips him away, forward and faster and faster until he's shooting off into waters that taste of salt and brine and couldn't possibly exist in a water park this land locked. 

“That is nice.” 

“Of course it is.” Maybe he's a little punch drunk from the transitive adrenalin of his newest victim or maybe the sun is just getting to him faster then it usually does but he turns around and hops up onto the railing, to get kind of sort of eye level with Peter. Why are the Lukas' always so obnoxiously tall? The injustices of the world are truly many. “What can I do to cheer you up?” 

“Why isn't he ever sad about them? He's just annoyed at paper work.” 

“Oh, that's not true.” Simon says slowly, because it isn't. Elias loves paperwork. “Look-” 

“Ugh.” Peter sighs, even more dramatic then he already was. “I thought you dragged me here to help me forget him.” 

“No, I dragged you here because this place finally opened and you paid for the construction, remember?” Another person, another life goes whipping into the Every Empty and Peter does smile a little bit at that. That's something! That's progress! “I've been friends with both of you for a while now.” 

“You've been friends with him longer.” 

“But I like you more.” Simon twists up, standing on the railing and letting the wind keep him stable. He's lost his sense of balance centuries ago. “You know it's true. I don't do fun plans with him.” 

“You've certainly never built a water park for him.” A woman and a child this time, one after the other, of they go, at speeds so blinding Simon almost catches their vertigo it's so infectious. 

“Exactly, Peter listen. Seven divorces, that's nothing.” He's sure they'll be plenty more after the fact. “How about I buy you a- a snow cone? An ice cream? What do you like?” 

“Simon, I'm not a child.”

“Neither am I.” He waves a small wrinkled hand, to really drive the point home. To prove how much of an adult he is. “But it's hot and the sun is frying my brain and the sugar is good for you so-” He holds the same hand out for Peter to take. “I know a short cut.” 

Peter sighs but takes his hand all the same and the world goes quiet for a moment, still and silent and big and empty. Simon really likes his beach, especially when it's hot out in the real world, and when he can see the endless stars, tracing perfect parallels in the sky. And then it all rushes back, cacophonous and sweltering. 

They're standing in front of a vendor stand and the man blinks. 

They order and Simon hands him a tip personally. He can hear the man yell as he floats in voids upon voids upon voids and it gets another smile out of Peter so win win. 

He has _great_ ideas. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments always very very appreciated
> 
> find me on[ tumblr ](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) and [ twitter](https://twitter.com/miurmiurmiur)


End file.
